Destruction Jade
The strongest Artifact made by the Sages. It is paired with the Red Jade. These pairs complement each other and vibrate towards the direction of its pair. Description Destruction Jade and Red Jade A final weapon that the Sages had created and had been left behind due to them being ambushed by the Higher Races before they could even use it. The Destruction Jade is a extremely hard small black ring that creates a vacuum of mana in a area large enough to cover the entire zone. It gives off the sensation of one's mana being sucked into the ring. Every time it is used, its durability goes down. It can be enhanced with the Red Jade. The Red Jade is an extremely hard small red ring that was hidden in a hurry in one of the air vents in the Sage's research lab in the Bird Cage. It gives off a sensation of one's soul being sucked into the ring. The Red Jade was created to rid someone of their sanity. When someone holds one of these jades, they can use it to find the location of the other. When possessing one of these jades, the effects of the other jade cannot be used against them. However, if the 2 jades touch each other, they will swirl and combine with each other to create an extremely ominous dark and bloody yin yang symbol. The combined jade causes all mana and sanity to disappear. The Jade was split in 2 because of their tremendous power. The Jades were created to temporarily freeze the Sages' conscious and mana in order to reduce the risk as much as possible while they prepared to migrate their souls into the bodies of the Higher Races. They did this since their experiments showed the chances of failure rose if they had their consciousness and mana. The Sages also created a lesser version of the Destruction Jade called the Sealing Jade. It is a small great marble that suppresses mana but in a far lesser area. The durability is lower than the durability of the Destruction Jade. It was created without the knowledge of the Higher Races. The might of the Sealing Jade is better the closer an enemy is. History Karmen, the king of the Sage, created this in order to help the Sages migrate their souls into new bodies. However the Sages killed Karmen and took his research, research that helped them create the needed things to migrate to new bodies. Since Karmen created it, he left behind a mechanism in it that would go against the Sages. Eres and other Yellow Zone Adventurers in the past were able to use an unenhanced version of the Destruction Jade to suppress the mana of one of the Higher Races, the Makrons. This allowed them to deal a critical blow to the Makrons and the Makron's Satellite Fortresses which runs on mana and provides them invulnerability. The Makrons were then finished off by the other Higher Races. It was hidden away by Eres before Clementine swept the Yellow Zone and found it. Clementine used it to ally with the Higher Races. She then left the Destruction Jade to one of her Dark Lords, Metiron. Metiron based himself at the Bird Cage along with the other Higher Races. Abilities Using the Destruction Jade would suppress all the mana within the Yellow Zone. Since mana is required to use skills, all beings in the zone won't be able to use their skills and must rely on their unenhanced physical abilities devoid of skills and reinforcement. Everytime the Jade is used, its durability goes down. For it to cover the entire zone, it must be enhanced with the Red Jade. Using the Red Jade would suppress the sanity of the Higher Races. This would make the Higher Races lose their mind and devolve into unintelligent beasts. Site Navigation Category:Artifact